Ten Years Gone
by hidari12
Summary: It's 10 years after the last battle with Galaxia.  Now, the senshi are leading ordinary lives.  But, will it stay that way? Originaly posted in a.f.sm in 1998. Read and Review.
1. Usagi

Hello there. Though I've posted to site before this is my first SM story. I actually posted this story almost 10 years ago on a.f.s-m and just happened to find it doing a search for something else. I thought it wasn't half bad so I decided to post it here. I thought about updating some things but decided to leave it the way it was originally. So anyway here's...

* * *

Back to Oct 29 1998... 

Ten years gone--by Universal

(These characters are not mine and other legal stuff and what-not.)

Part I:  
Where are they now?

The year: 2008

"...no matter where you go, we'll always be together..."

Well, the way I heard it, the sailor senshi had all but parted  
company from each other. Sure, they phoned each other sometimes or sent  
e-mail now and then, but each of them had thier own lives to lead now.  
Old dreams to follow and new ones to find. Since there were n youma of  
evel overlords to fight they just, over time, drifted apart. Each of  
them had moved from the Juuban district of Tokyo and had scattered to  
different parts of the world.  
All that is except for Usagi, who liked it there and wasn't about  
to leave. Besides, she was happy. She had a job working as a sales  
person at a department store in the Ginza, but she was happiest at home.  
She was married to the man of her dreams and she was making her house a  
home. Making her happiest of all was the fact that she didn't have to  
be Sailor Moon anymore.  
The Ginzuishou and Luna were the only reminants of that phase of her  
life. All she ever wanted was to led a normal life and she was getting  
the chance to do it.  
Usagi had also matured somewhat from those days of teen-aged youth.  
She was a more responsible person now. Although she didn't cry nearly  
as much, she still ate like a horse (but you would't know it looking at  
her figure) and slept in on Sundays. And she still had the same bubbly  
and charming personality as always. Yes, Usagi had turned out to be  
quite a fine young woman.  
Today, as everyday, Usagi had come home to practice her cooking  
skills. She still burned some things from time to time but her cooking  
had improved. "Oh, I hope Mamochan will like what I made for him,  
Luna." said a worried Usagi. "It's a new recipe I'm working on."  
"Now, has he ever complained to you about your cooking?" asked Luna.  
Usagi thought and then said, "Well, no."  
"Although he has complained to me several times." muttered Luna under  
her breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Er...nothing. So, how was work today?" said Luna quickly changing  
the subject.  
"Luna, I don't want to talk about work right now. Especially when I  
have to prepare for tomorrow." said Usagi as she sampled one of her  
dishes.  
"What happening tomorrow?" Luna asked. "Don't you know what tomorrow  
is?" asked Usagi.  
"Tuesday." Luna replied.  
"Yes, but it's also a special day." said Usagi. "Really? What is  
it?"  
"Guess."  
Luna knew what it was but she was going to have a little fun with  
the odango haired one. "Um, let's see now..." said Luna pretending to  
grapple. "Girls day?"  
"Nope."  
"Boys day?"  
"Uh, uh."  
"Bastile day?"  
"No, Luna." Usagi chuckled.  
"Armestice day?"  
"No."  
"Groundhog day?"  
"No." said a growingly frustrated Usagi.  
"Veteran's day?"  
"NO."  
"Independance day?"  
"Lunaaaaaa..."  
"Oh, I give up. What's tomorrow?"  
"It's my birthday!" yelled Usagi.  
"Is that what it was?" said Luna. "Oh, it almost slipped my mind."  
"Right, Luna." said Usagi.

:::Ding:::

"Oops. I'd better go check on my muffins!" said Usagi. "At least the  
food smells good." said Luna to herself. Just then a familure voice was heared in the other room. "I'm home, Usako."  
"Mamochaaaaaan!!" screamed Usagi and dropped everything she was  
doing, including the pot she had in her hand, to rush out and greet her  
husband.  
"That was almost my head, Usagi!" said Luna as Usagi ran past her.  
They were truly a happy couple. They had thier moments of course,  
but there was no denying that there was real love here and nothing could  
change that.  
"Mmmm, something smells good." said Mamoru.  
"A special meal just for you." said Usagi.  
"I can hardly wait." Mamoru said a little tenatively.  
"Just don't ask her what tomorrow is." said Luna as she entered the  
room. "I know what it is." said Mamoru. "It's Usako's birthday."  
"You remembered?" asked a somewhat surprised Usagi.  
"Of course I remembered. Now, how old will you be tomorrow?" asked  
Mamoru.  
"I'll be 26." replied Usagi  
"26, eh?" said Mamoru. "Looks like your getting up there in age."  
"Ha. Look who's talking. At least I can still say I'm in my 20's."  
said a playful Usagi.  
"Oh, that was cold." said Mamoru as he laughed.  
"Hey, you shouldn't feel bad." said Luna. "I've got you both beat."  
They all had a goo laugh at that one. Then Usagi said, "I just wish the  
others could be here. I sure do miss them, sometimes."  
"I'm sure they'd be here if they could but, well, you know how busy  
they all are." said Mamoru.  
"Yes, I know, Mamochan." Usagi said.  
At that moment a faint burning smell came radiating from the kitchen.  
"Uh, could you guys excuse me for a moment." said Usagi as she bolted  
out of the room.

Next: So what's Ami been up to?

So, what do you think? I hope you all liked my fanfic. Please remember  
I'm just a novice at this so please, be gentle. Hemingway didn't start  
out so great either I betcha. -

* * *

Rerturn to September 30, 2007...

I thought that was pretty cool didn't you? Unfortuatly, I didn't continue on with the story as I had hoped for whatever reason I forget now. Anyway, if you would like me to continue please do the R&R thing. I'd like to know that Ami has been up to too. :)


	2. Ami

* * *

Original Post: Nov. 1998

I know it's been a while since I've posted anything let alone a fanfic,  
but here I am again. So without any further adeiu...

Ten Years Gone - by Universal (Hidari6)

Part 2: What's Ami been up to?

(Disclamers and stuff)

* * *

In part one Usagi was thinking back to when she and the rest of the  
senshi were together and that she had missed them, especally since it  
was her 26th birthday the next day. However, she was so deep in thought  
that she forgot that she was cooking and part of the kitchen caught on  
fire.

As Usagi was in the kitchen trying to put out the fire with one  
hand while on the phone with the fire department with the other, five  
thousand miles away, Ami was making her rounds at Loyota Medical center  
in Chicago. She had heard that it was one of the best medical  
institutes in the world and she wanted to go there. She had become a  
well known and respected doctor and medical expert. She, of course,  
graduated high school at the top of her class and had compleated medical  
school in half the time it would normally take. She quickly moved up in  
the medical ranks and in addition to her regular duties, was called upon  
to speak at medical conferences and seminars. She was happy. But  
something was missing. Ami was so busy that she hardly ever had much  
time for a social life. Work, work, work. Then rest a little. Then  
work, work, work some more. It was beginning to take it's toll. A few  
of her blue hairs were starting to turn grey. She was thinking that it  
may be time to take a little vacation.  
"I have so much work to do", Ami thought to herself as she took a  
break from her rounds. "But I really can't keep going at such a pace.  
Maybe I should go home and visit Usagi. I've been thinking alot about  
everyone lately. It's been such a long time since I've even talked to  
any of them."  
As Ami was still deep in thought the emergency doors burst open and  
a man on a stretcher who was bleeding heavily was quickly wheeled in by  
two paramedics.  
"Dr. Mizuno!", said one of the paramedics. "Got a man here with a  
gunshot wound to the chest!"  
"Get him into the ER and prep him for surgery, now!" said Ami as she  
rushed into surgery.  
The medical team soon was assembled in the ER and Ami was getting  
ready to operate.  
"Is he under, yet nurse?" asked Ami.  
"Yes, but his BP is 90/40 and dropping fast." said the nurse as the  
mans vital signs were still registering on the monitor.  
"Let's get started." said Ami. But just as she was getting ready  
to begin, the mans breathing suddenly became erratic and then stopped.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!" yelled the nurse.  
"Calm down." said Ami. "Get me 50cc's of adrenalin."  
"Are you sure that's the way..." started the surgical assistant.  
"Don't question me about this." Ami snapped back. "I'm trying to  
keep this man alive, I don't have time to argue with you!" Apparently,  
Ami and the other doctor had some run-ins in the past.  
"Here, doctor." said the nurse as she handed the needle to Dr.  
Mizuno.  
She gave the man the injection and waited for a reaction.  
"No response." said the nurse.  
"OK, get me the pads." instucted Ami. "And prepare another 50cc's"  
"He's gone doctor." said the sugical assistant. "You can't save 'em  
all."  
"The hell you say!!" said Ami out of character. "I haven't lost  
anyone before and I'm not about to start now!" The nurse gave Ami the  
pads and she put them on the mans chest.  
"CLEAR!" a shot of electricity shot into the mans body making him  
jump. The heart monitior showed a flatline.  
"CLEAR!" Yelled Ami as she shot another jolt of electricity into  
the mans chest. The monitor still showed a flatline. Ami then injected  
the other needle into the arm of her patient.  
"C'mon. Don't quit on me." pleaded Ami. "I havn't even cut you open  
yet. Don't let the bastard get you." She then put the pads back on  
the chest of the patient and tried to revive him for one last time.  
"Please work." she thought to herself. "CLEAR!" She shocked him  
again and looked anxiously at the monitor. The flatline was being  
replaced by peaks that represented a heartbeat.  
"We have a pulse." said the nurse.  
"Good, now let's fix this man up, ne?" said Ami cooly. The rest of  
the sugery went off smoothly and the man eventually recovered but this  
episode gave Ami a wake-up call. The still liked the rush but she knew  
that she was beginning to become unglued. She knew that death was a  
part of her job but it never hit home like it did that day. Maybe it  
was because she had almost lost a paitent or the fact that she was  
thinking of her friends at the time and all the good times they had  
together that made her realize just how precious life is and that she  
had just been taking it for granted. She sat down put her head in her  
hands.  
"I've got to get myself together." she said to herself. "I don't  
know why but when I was giving shock to that man, I was thinking of  
Makochan." she smiled at that thought but then became somber again.  
"If I don't take a break, I'll loose my mind." She stared at the blood  
on her surgical gown that she still had on.  
"I want to go home."

By no means am I a medical expert so some if not all of the stuff that I  
described in the ER may be inaccurate.

"The bastard is 'Death'". My favorite line from MASH.

Next: Part 3 - The life of Rei.

* * *

MASH? Man I'm really dating myself. Anyway, PLS R&R. 


End file.
